


【N新V】然后真的有人得到了幸福么？

by guazijun



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 半强迫, 失禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazijun/pseuds/guazijun
Summary: 尼禄回到过去，在V找到他前先找到了对方，然后这样那样的文虽然文里没明确写出来，但艹的是漫画VV！





	【N新V】然后真的有人得到了幸福么？

睁开眼睛，呈现在眼前的是曾存在于记忆中的天花板，尼禄在护士的惊叫声中从床上弹起，又因疼痛蜷缩起身体。他捂住残肢尚未愈合的创面，额头贴上纯白的被子，冷汗沿着脸颊的线条流淌，在布料上滴落成一个个深色印记。  
眩晕、刺痛、混沌、失位等等异样在尼禄的脑海中回旋混杂成难以言喻的痛苦，自己的大脑就好像盛在颅骨中的一锅被搅动的粥，但他此时已无暇顾及这些，也难以冷静下来分析现状，脑海中只有一个声音强硬的压过了所有感觉与思考——  
“没有时间了。”

“啊啊，只有这个办法了。”  
“时间没有留给我选择的余地。”  
“是啊。”  
“哼，真是讽刺。”  
“我大概知道要怎么找到他。”  
单薄过头的影子摇摇晃晃在墙上掠过，它的主人身形消瘦到可怕，借助一根与身高并不太匹配的手杖撑住身体，才能勉强踉跄前行不至摔倒。惨白的脸色配上眼窝里浓厚的青黛，神色阴郁的一个人沉声低喃，仿佛在和某个看不见的存在对话。这幅模样如果被旁人看见大抵会感到不安甚至惶恐，好在此时的街道人影寥落，而少数几个匆匆路过的身影根本没把注意力放在他的身上。  
他努力支撑住身体，像在追赶什么一样，竭尽所能的加快前行的速度。但人在不顺时霉运总是接踵而至的世界定律并不会因为他的焦躁而失约，年久失修的街砖浮起一个凸起，他一不小心踢到边角，本就不稳的身形一个摇晃，差点跪倒在地上。好在迎面走来的人及时身出援手，攥住他的胳膊拉了一下，让这脆弱不堪的躯体免于增添新伤。不过当他重新站稳后对方并未将手松开，有力的手指依旧攥着他的胳膊，甚至带来了少许疼痛。  
是在等一个道谢？还是别有所图？  
麻烦。现在没有时间浪费在这些事情上。  
他抬头打算开口，却在看清对方的模样后怔住了，一丝震惊和惶恐从他的表情中闪过，很快就被佯做的平静掩藏。  
银白的短发，坚毅但仍有少许青涩未褪的面部线条，跟季节不符的长款厚外套以及破旧的毛衣，右边袖口的边缘还有暗沉的血迹。他们在不久前才相遇过一次，准确的说是【他】主动去见的眼前的男孩，然后用最强硬的方法夺回了爱刀。断肢鲜血喷溅的记忆依然清晰，但他对对方现在这个若无其事的样子也没有太多意外，那只右手的形态证明男孩并非普通人类。有鉴于在此之前对方能够让阎魔刀服从，他的血脉或许还与自己那莫名消失的父亲，或是在一直人间游荡的弟弟有所关联也不一定。  
不过都无所谓了，那对现在的他而言已没有任何意义。  
对于夺走了男孩的右手这件事，分裂后重塑新生的灵魂获得了感到愧疚的能力，也许当一切结束后他会找机会代替完整的自身给男孩道个歉，不过他当前有亟待完成的使命，没时间处理这些细枝末节。好在他现在的样貌对男孩来说只是初次相见陌生人，只要小心敷衍几句即可，如果对方真的想找麻烦——  
他默默攥紧手杖。以纹身的形态寄宿于这具躯体的使魔心领神会，开始以不可见的方式从他身上汲取本就稀薄的魔力，带来一阵眩晕和刺痛。  
“需要帮忙么？”  
男孩开口，语调有些痞气，但灰蓝的眼睛是温和的。这让他不由松了口气，任何额外的消耗都会增加未来的不确定性，战斗是最迫不得已下的选择。  
“不用，谢谢。”他把表情和声音都调整到无害却疏离的状态。  
“你看上去不太好。”男孩依旧没有放手。大概因为被使魔抽取了魔力，他的脸色看起来更糟糕了。  
“感谢你的关心，但我在赶时间。”他露出礼貌式的微笑，内心则在烦躁的咋舌。初见时对方也是毫无防备的邀请未曾谋面的自己共进午餐，现在又如此热忱的对一个擦肩而过的路人给予关心，这孩子是不是有什么助人为乐强迫症？  
“你赶着去做的那件事，我或许可以帮你搞定。”  
“哈，那恐怕不是你能解决的。”  
虽然这个孩子拥有恶魔的力量甚至斯巴达的血脉，但那么轻易的就被自己的虚弱状态本体夺去一只手臂，又怎么可能和已变得更加强大的那半【自己】相抗衡。就算内心仍有不甘，他也会承认，这个世界上能与成为了纯粹恶魔的【自己】对抗的人，恐怕也只有但丁了。  
况且这件事本就源起于【他】与但丁的争斗，最后也应在他们兄弟之间完结。  
“你怕我会输？”  
“不……、”他下意识的选择最不会刺激到对方的方式进行回答，但只吐出了一个词就愣住了，他根本没有说明自己要去做什么，为什么男孩会提到“输赢”？  
“说起来你可能不信，被你夺走手臂后我反而获得了一些特别的力量。”男孩抬起右侧的残肢，在他惊诧的目光中幻化出一只由纯粹的魔力组成的恶魔之手，紧接着抬手一挥，兀的伸长的出去的鬼手在半空中留下一道荧蓝的轨迹，然后那蓝色的光芒收拢成了与常人无异的手臂。  
“为什么——”  
“为什么我会知道你是他？”  
“——！”  
“所以说，我获得了一些特别的力量。”男孩的眼神依旧是温和的，但此时看向那双灰蓝的瞳孔，却如同透过冰结的水面去凝视深不可测深潭。  
“你来为你的手臂复仇？”  
“诶？不、我说的一直都是帮忙——”深潭之水晃动了一下，“啊，不过对你来说，或许复仇更好理解一点。”  
“……你想要什么，一条胳膊？两条胳膊？”他眯起眼睛望向被男孩握紧的手臂，碰触间的含义早已从搀扶变成了禁锢。  
“别把我想的那么凶残。”男孩稍一用力就把消瘦的躯体拉入了怀中，他的手意有所指的放到他的腰上摩挲，眼睛里反倒没有太多情绪，“我会帮你解决【你】搞出来的那个“麻烦”，而相对的，你需要付出一点“报酬”。”  
“……”帮忙、复仇、报酬，对方的话语根本连不成逻辑，但可以确定的是，他想从自己这里得到一些“东西”。  
“我需要给你一点时间考虑么？”  
“我有考虑的权利么？”  
“……我不是……”男孩的神情突然莫名的烦躁了起来，他咬着嘴唇瞪着自己眉头皱紧又松开，最终紧绷的五官被一丝寂寥化开，又恢复了初见时的模样，“当然。”  
“哼，糟糕的兴趣。”他放松了自己的身体，算是默许了对方的要求。  
他不确定眼前的人能比但丁更强大，但悲哀且无可否认的是，他并没有反抗对方的力量。这具躯体不过是用魔力的残渣拼凑而成的东西，只要不影响他的计划，谁想拿去怎么用都无所谓，反正要不了多久，他就会崩散成一地碎片。而与其强撑着无用的自尊被强行夺取，还不如去换一个没有保障的承诺来的划算，如果事后对方能依言解决那个恶魔，倒确实省去了他不少麻烦，但如果他失败了——  
“从逆卡巴拉树出现到果实成熟还有时间，就算我失败了，你也有时间去找但丁过来。”  
“！？”深绿的眼睛骤然瞪大，“你到底知道多少？”  
“其实我到最后都没能知道全部，不过我现在知道的大概比你以为的要多一点。”男孩歪了歪头，“然后，我该怎么称呼你呢？”  
“称呼？”他在心里自嘲的笑，既没有过去也没有未来，被本体当做无用之物抛弃的影子，连是否可以看做是一个【存在】都未可知，又怎么会有名字，“‘我没有名字……’”  
“就算你‘只有两天大’也需要个名字。”男孩粗暴的打断了诗人的吟诵，“你总不能一直让别人把你叫做“你”。”  
“…………V。”他皱了皱眉头，柔软的嘴唇微张吐出一个极其简单的音节，“你可以叫我V。”从【Vergil】上被剥离下来的一块碎片，对自己而言是再适合不过的名字。  
“好的，V。”男孩终于松开了他，“你可以叫我尼禄。”

“这里比我想象的干净，让我看看他们有没有准备什么贴心的小礼物——卧槽这是润滑剂么？真不愧是外面的旅馆。”  
‘嗨我说大诗人，你真打算照那小子说的做么，我能带你从这里逃出去，就像从那家伙手下逃走一样。’  
“前提是我能维持你的存在。”  
V进屋后就状似沉默的立在门边，一边看着尼禄四处观察旅馆房间，一边在脑海中与自己的使魔对话。之前的战斗消耗了太多魔力，他现在的状态只比“最差”好上一点而已，在这时遇到最糟糕的对象，他的运气还真是一如既往的差。不过这个男孩拥有力量，而他的魔力正严重匮乏，不仅仅是为了战斗，哪怕是为了维持自身的存在，他也需要得到补充，即使是以这种形式。  
‘你就不怕那小子有什么残酷的癖好？要知道，想把你搞的七零八落可用不着费多大力气。’  
“……无所谓。”  
V的声音少了几分底气。他不觉得男孩会有那种癖好，事实上，他有种只要哄骗几句，尼禄就会主动献出魔力的预感。但他并不了解这个男孩的本性，不能冒着暴露自己的弱点的风险行动，他的底牌太少，紧迫的时间和残酷的现实让他没有留下后路余裕。像个娼妓一样不知廉耻的索取，利用可以利用的一切获得可以获得的所有，这是他唯一的选择。  
‘喂喂喂，你真的打算和他做？让他把他的那玩意插进你的小屁股里？看看他的二头肌再看看你的小身板，你会被他搞散架的大小姐！’  
“…………”  
又或者借着接吻和啃噬的机会汲取魔力，等恢复到了足以召出使魔就从这里逃走……  
“你想靠在门板上做？”尼禄的声音打断了V的思绪，他坐在床边摘掉武器脱下外套，抬手朝对方勾了勾手指，“过来。”  
“……”  
黑色的眉毛狠狠的皱了一下，V不着痕迹的吸了口气，提起手杖走到尼禄面前，垂眼俯瞰着他。男孩抬手搭上V的胯骨，V的身体在被碰触的瞬间猛颤了一下，槽牙碾磨发出渗人的声音。  
尼禄看着对方阴郁的神色在心中苦笑，他当然不会妄想对方能有多配合，但这幅戒备的神情，实在和当初答应自己时伪作的从容相差太多。于是本就没能走成绅士路线的尼禄也不再客气，直接抓起纤细的身体扔进床垫，可正当他俯身打算给自己的床伴今天第一个吻时，那根手杖的尖端顶住了他的下颌。  
“……”  
尼禄看着V紧皱的眉头和被咬到泛白的嘴唇，灰蓝的颜色沉入阴影，寂静如水。  
他预想到了对方的抗拒，在这种情况下相遇，怎么可能会坦诚的交出身心。但当他真的在那个人的脸上看到这幅混杂着厌恶与不安的表情，还是无法克制绵密又尖锐的痛楚在心底蔓延。  
可他别无选择，他已经没有时间了。  
尼禄低下头，张开嘴含住手杖的尖端，侧头，下滑，尖利的犬齿咬住银色的杖身，然后猛的甩头。银色的手杖伴随清脆的响声被甩落在几米之外，深绿的瞳孔颤了一下，不过并没有进一步的反抗。接着尼禄再一次弯腰俯身，捏起了V的下巴。  
“快点进来然后结束，别做多余的事情。”  
V瞪着闭眼亲吻他的男孩，沉声威慑。而男孩只是将手指覆上了他的眼睑。  
“眼睛闭上。” 

V盯着天花板上的污渍，在从内里传来异样感中紧绷身体，双手将身下的床垫抓成一团紧紧攥住，在充溢身心的耻辱感中煎熬着。他在等待着忍耐疼痛，可尼禄只是把手指一根根放进来，借着润滑剂的辅助在紧涩的穴道里抽动搅动。尼禄的每一个动作都能带起恐怖的快感涟漪般的在他的体内回荡，如果不是紧咬住了嘴唇，V想自己已经发出了奇怪的声音。这不是爱的结合，而是互有目的的相互索取。V不想给予尼禄任何反馈，但新生的肉体脆弱又敏感，任何微小的刺激都能让他浑身战栗，而比这更恐怖的是尼禄似乎对这具躯体拥有无比熟稔的了解，轻而易举就能找到正确的位置与方式。  
覆着枪茧的手指握着擅自挺立起来的阴茎撸动，指腹划过顶端的小口，V蜷起脚趾猛吸一口气，将差点破口而出的呻吟压回喉咙深处。可这并不是结束，深埋在他体内的食指和无名指向两边撑开，V正因为这举动带来的疼痛不适感强忍流泪的冲动，尼禄的中指就重重的叩击上了中间的敏感处。  
“唔——！”  
V叫出了声，攥着床单的指关节早已用力到泛白，如新枝般纤细又柔韧的躯体仍无法抑制的向上弓起。尼禄的手指还在那附近画着圆圈，一阵接一阵的热流汇入小腹，在逐渐挤占掉思考能力的白光中，有什么即将爆发的预感填满了V的大脑。  
不行……  
V扭动着身体想要逃走，可满胀的快感先一步溢出了边沿，不过下一秒预想中绝顶并未如期到来，尼禄卡在V阴茎底端的手指硬生生将他从高潮爆发的临界点上拖了回来。  
“你这么快就去了，后面会扛不住的。”尼禄认真的解释着。  
“——！”V瞪大眼睛看着对方，嘴唇颤抖着张开又合上，一抹浓重的红色浮上他的眼眶，“滚——！！！”他终于咆哮出声。  
从未体会过耻辱感洗礼着V的认知，不止为对方如此轻易的掌控了他的身体，更为自己居然在没能释放一瞬感到了不甘。这具躯体变成什么样子他都无所谓，可在肉体坏掉之前，心却先一步承受不住了。他只是个被本体抛弃的残渣，除了无用的脆弱本该一无所有，可此时V才发现，原来自己还留有最后一丝骄傲。  
蓝色的魔鸦与纯黑的豹猛地的跃至半空，V不清楚男孩能承受住何等程度的攻击，但他已没有了去在乎对方的余裕。恶魔在主人的命令下咆哮着扑向毫无防备的男孩——然后在下一秒被突然出现的翼手捏碎成黑色的粉末，重新附着回苍白的皮肤。  
蓝色的光芒自尼禄的肩胛处溢出，延伸成一双巨大的半透明的翅膀映亮了房间。灰蓝的眼睛在俄顷间变成金色竖瞳，又很快恢复了平时的颜色，但在那一瞬间从他身上爆发出来的力量，已足以让整个空间的空气为之震荡。  
V脸色惨白的看着发生的眼前的一切，他从一开始就知道，过去的力量与现在的他毫无关联，但直到如此鲜明的对比呈现在眼前，他才清晰意识到，他已经失去了刀与握刀的资格，在绝对的力量面前，自己孱弱的肢体只有瑟缩着蜷起来发抖的资格。这才是属于他的真实。  
蓝色的翼爪勾起消瘦的下巴，他没有反抗。  
在莹莹蓝光中，心灵的最后一块武装已碎裂成屑。

“我要把你的腿再分开一点。”  
尼禄俯身在V的耳边低喃，对方攥紧床单的手指又收拢了一点，再没有其他反应。  
为了方便压制对方，尼禄把姿势换成了背后位，但在变成了这个姿势以后，V反而不再挣扎了。他无奈的看着消极的摆出任君采撷的姿态的V，悲伤与痛苦一同揉进了他的目光之中，他并不想这样，但他已无路可退。  
尼禄低头，尽可能温柔的亲吻V的肩胛与背脊，沿着脊柱向下，在纹身的间隙中留下可见的红痕。在V全身上下唯一有手感可言的圆润臀部落下最后一吻后，他重新立坐直，垂眼审视对方的身体。仍旧是宽肩窄臀腰细腿长的完美比例，骨骼轮廓清晰，连脊柱的一节节凸起都能看到痕迹。上半身的皮肤大半被墨黑的纹身遮盖，而从胯部往下，则没有一丝多余的颜色，洁白的仿佛雪后初晨。而在臀丘之下分开的两腿之间，被搅弄的湿软微张的小口却呈现出嫣红的颜色，泛着淫靡的水光。这画面只要看一眼就足以勾起欲望，更别提可以亲手触碰。尼禄觉得自己的忍耐力差不多到头了，而对方的身体也已经做好了准备。  
他拉开裤子掏出早已硬挺的阴茎，倒上旅馆在房间里准备好的润滑剂随意撸动几下，然后就抵上了那一颤一颤的开合着，仿佛在邀请自己一般的小口。可正当他打算进入时，一直吝于给他反应的V突然回过了头，圆瞪的双眼死死盯住尼禄胯下，接着猛地从床上弹了起来。  
等等！不行——！  
那东西比预想中大太多了，虽然后面的入口已经被玩弄到变得自己都不敢相信的柔软，但那根本就不是能够吞下去的尺寸。这具身体并不具备非人的愈合力，被撕裂的恐惧让V再一次挣扎了起来。  
停下来！  
想也知道这挣扎不会有用。尼禄把想要逃走的人拉回来，攥住大腿根轻松固定成方便进入的姿势，蓄势待发已久的顶端撑开了嫣红的入口。  
“唔——！”V的身体瞬间绷紧，泄露出来的声音染上了哭音。  
尼禄看着自己的下体与那纤细的过分的腰的鲜明对比，舔舔嘴唇，伸手揉了揉V紧张到僵硬的臀部和大腿，缓慢而坚定的插入了深处。  
V仰起头张开嘴，像脱水的鱼一般艰难的摄入氧气，他每一秒都在祈祷这已经是最后，但下一秒尼禄仍然继续向更深的地方挺入。在内里最深处被顶撞到的瞬间，V终于忍不住发出了凄厉的呜咽，绷紧的身体随之脱去力气，倒回了床上。他颤抖着摸向后方，曾经紧紧闭合的地方如今被彻底打开，严丝合缝的包裹着尼禄的阴茎，褶皱被撑的平滑紧绷，仿佛再稍一用力就会撕裂开来。  
可到底是进去了。居然真的进去了。  
已经没有后悔逞强答应那孩子的余地了，已经无法从被侵犯的事实中逃开了。  
深绿的瞳孔颤抖着，被眼角溢出的湿润模糊了颜色。  
尼禄看着V尖削的指尖在两人的交合处摸索，这画面比任何限制级电影都要刺激。他本想让对方再适应一下，却在这刺激下无法自制的开始挺腰。  
V摊在床上脸颊贴着床垫，一声高过一声的呻吟无法自抑的和泪水一齐溢出。他被撑得太涨太满，仿佛动一下身体就会劈裂成两半，可渐渐的，低沉的嘶哑中也混进了高亢的甜蜜。  
尼禄张开背后的翅膀用翼爪固定住V的胯骨，一只手捏住下巴转过头来亲吻，另一只手掐住不知何时尖尖的挺立起来了的乳首揉搓。V的口腔被探进来肆意搅动的舌头占据着，所有声音都变得含混又粘稠，他想阻止尼禄却拽不动他手，还被猛的掐出了哭音。被冷落许久却依旧挺的高高的阴茎突然抖了一下，直接射了出来。  
“V你……”  
“啊啊——”深绿的瞳孔失去了光泽，颤抖的声音从微张唇边泄出，幼猫般细软。  
尼禄诧异的看着溅在床单上的白浊，而V则因为突如其来的高潮大脑一片空白。痛苦太快就转变成了快感，从未体会过的感觉洗礼着新生的感官，让已经走过了漫长岁月的灵魂的碎片在迷茫中战栗。  
这是会感到舒服的事情么？他应该在这种事情中感到舒服么？  
V不知道。  
但好像有一个声音——一个直觉在脑中回响，让他去接受尼禄，感受尼禄，而在迷惘下听从了这个声音的结果就是肉体的沉沦，意识在快感的洗礼下变的模糊。  
V瘫在床上剧烈的喘息着，整个人都是软的，高潮的余裕太过强烈，他甚至无暇去思考直接被操射了的耻辱。他需要休息一下，喘口气，可他体内依旧怒张的凶器并不打算给他这个机会，尼禄只是稍停了一下就继续动了起来，V呜呜咽咽的呻吟着，连声音都被撞的破碎。  
“不、停……尼禄……啊啊……”  
“V。”  
与射精那一瞬的强烈感觉不同，高潮后的余韵细碎而绵长，如丝如缕的浸入细胞的每一个间隙，让每一块肌肉每一寸肌肤都为之颤抖。而此时的持续抽插使得这个过程越加强烈，酥痒酸麻的感觉在全身肆意游走，V无所适从的扭动着腰身，不知道要如何应对此时的感受。他茫然的按着自己的小腹，感受着腹部被一次次顶起的形状。不应期让V的意识短暂的从欲望的混沌中恢复了清明，而结果则是愈加清晰的感觉到每一次进入与抽出。火热的硬物坚定的撑开自己的内里，柔软的肠壁又是殷勤的吮吸缠弄着挽留，连肉体摩擦的响亮水声都变得格外清晰。  
V咬着嘴唇试图压抑声音，不同于痛苦或欲望产生的泪水划过脸颊，比起耻辱用羞耻才更加准确的热度染红了他的耳朵。  
“停下来……！不……”  
本该渐渐沉寂下去的余韵被无限拉长，身体的感知被越来越快的撞击推举着，升向未知的地方。一丝不安和恐慌在V的心底炸开，有什么未知的东西即将到来的预感让他本能的想要推开尼禄，但本来就没剩什么力气的手臂怎么可能推的开男孩结实的身体，V反而被尼禄拉入怀中里，在进到更深处的撞击中哭叫出声。  
“听话，马上就好。”  
尼禄咬住V发红的耳朵尖。立起身体把对方也拉了起来，两双翼爪攥着小巧的胯骨，两只手则拉住纤细的手腕，将单薄的腰身拉成一张蓄满的弓。  
V张开嘴无声尖叫，这已经超出了他的承受能力，让理智都放弃了对身体的掌控。  
在一阵密集而激烈的顶撞后，尼禄终于在V的身体里射了出来。魔力的热流在深处炸开，V浑身发抖，在此生初次经历的干性高潮中涣散了眼神。直至尼禄放松了桎梏的力气，承装不下的精液从连接处的边缘喷出，他才突然软了身体，瘫进尼禄怀里。  
但体内的东西没有一点变小的意思，依旧硬邦邦的撑得他难受，尼禄的恶魔血统并不明显，不仔细分辨几乎感觉不到，可这时却完全不像人类。  
尼禄抚摸着V的身体亲吻他汗湿的头发，在短暂的休息后，再一次开始律动。  
“别……让我……休……啊嗯……”求你——V猛的捂住自己的嘴巴，把求饶的话语堵了回去。  
来自体内的撞击却丝毫没有减弱的迹象，脆弱的腺体被狠狠挤压碾磨，过量的快感在此时已经成为了折磨。连续两次高潮耗尽了他的体力，连声音都变得绵软无力。不久前才射过一次的阴茎在快感的压迫下半软着抬了起来，才诞生不久的肉体没有积蓄下第二次射精的余量，只能随着每一次进入被挤出小股的前列腺液。  
尼禄再一次顶上了底端，然后不顾V微弱的挣扎，强行挤进更深处碾磨。  
内脏被推挤碾压的感觉带来难以言喻的异样感与极致的快感，V小声尖叫，喉咙阵阵刺痛。他垂着头，看着自己下体顶端的小孔抽搐了一下，然后流出一股淡黄色的液体。  
什、  
在V反应过来之前，尼禄已经手疾眼快的抓过被子垫在了下面。无碰触射精之后居然是失禁，V眼睁睁的看着尿液流出，红色后知后觉的染满了苍白的皮肤。在极端的羞耻下时间的流逝被拉的无比漫长，可V软在尼禄怀里连挣扎的力气都没有，只能看着下体被尼禄拿在手里，源源不断的流出黄色的液体。  
够了！够了！为什么还没有完？！  
V在心里无限重复着质问，可身体却好像要和他作对一般，完全没有要停下的迹象。他努力的操控着已不太听话的肌肉想要忍住，可用力的同时后方也在收紧，裹紧体内的巨物碾压敏感和脆弱的地方，带来无法抑制的战栗。  
怀中人的不安分让尼禄也克制不住的小幅度动腰，V每缩一次后面他就顶弄一次深处，随着他的动作，水流也跟着一断一续的喷出。V难堪到想要直接伸手去堵，尼禄当然不会让他这么做，翼爪轻而易举的捉住两只手腕向上拉起，而这个姿势也让V顺着重力的牵引将尼禄的分身吞入了最深处。  
本已见小的水流一下子涌出了一大股，V的尖叫已经只剩下了气音，并非生理性的泪水顺着脸颊滑下，他闭上眼睛啜泣。尼禄侧头将那些泪水吻掉，温柔的抚摸着V抽搐的小腹。当尿液停止流出后，他抱起V重新开始律动。可本以为已经结束了，但当内里被挤压时，仍有小股液体流出。  
“不要……尼禄……停、——”  
“再等一下。”  
“啊、嗯……尼禄……”  
“V。”  
“坏了……呜……求你……”  
“听话。”  
“求你……尼禄……啊啊……”  
未经大脑处理的话语源源不断的从口中溢出，隐约能感到那是不能说出来的东西，但被撞的支离破碎的思考已经连那是什么意思都理解不了了。  
挂着泪珠的纤长睫毛颤抖着，在魔力再一次涌入身体深处之时，V失去了意识。

太阳再一次升起。  
尼禄抱着V坐在墙边，看着投在窗帘上的光线由青变白。他垂眼看着怀中的人，身体已经彻底清理过了，但痕迹恐怕一时半会还消不下去。也不知道V带着这样的身体去和尤里曾结合，他的父亲会以怎样的姿态回归。  
有些恶质的笑容攀上青年的嘴角，那个家伙给自己带来了这么多麻烦，偶尔回敬一下也没什么关系吧。  
不过也并非都是麻烦。  
他抬手抚上怀中人的黑发，眷恋的亲吻柔软的发丝。  
他想他留下，他当然想他留下。  
可撑着他走过了那艰难而漫长好像没有尽头的路就会明白，V有自己的宿命和选择，一无所有的存在也有最后执着。而尼禄想要尊重他的意志。  
在最后被选择的不是自己，尼禄对此确实有些怨念，但感情依旧是喜欢，因此这一次也想要帮他抵达终点。而在看过那顷刻空城的惨剧之后，尼禄当然无法装作什么都不知道，让那惨剧变成既定的流程再一次发生。  
一切都走向终结之后，他居然会在那间病房醒来。他甚至没去确认这是梦境、幻觉还是真实，记忆中的每一个画面都在向他诉说时间的紧迫，即使一切只为虚妄，即使自己真的回到了过去的可能性只有千万分之一，他仍选择毫不迟疑的行动。  
所以这一次，他们连四十四天都没有了。  
没有机会让V找到自己，没有机会与V并肩作战，没有机会让V在和大家嬉笑打骂中短暂的露出放松的笑容，没有机会再撑着他走完最后的路，没有机会爱上彼此。  
他们已经不是在一起时的他们了，尼禄轻轻触碰V依旧泛红的眼角，苦笑着把消瘦的身体更紧的抱进了怀中。  
对V来说这段回忆大概是痛苦的，完全是自己出自私欲的任性的结果。但就让他任性一下吧，反正V也连一句告别都没有就擅自消失于光芒之中，徒留自己沉浸在混乱无措中独自怅然。  
所谓的相爱，大概总逃不过相互伤害。  
但是果然，比起肉体交缠，还是更思念灵魂相依。  
尼禄本以为V是一夏限定的回忆，掩藏在心底的无数珍贵之物的其中之一。但在多年后的某天，他在不经意间翻出了旅途中妮可循环播放的唱片，在熟悉的音乐中，本该尘封于记忆深处的声形画音在顷刻间将他包围。尼禄看着那他以为已经被时间模糊了样貌的人，看着他绿色的眼睛勾起的嘴角，还有望向自己，过去的自己并没能理解的眼神。他突然意识到，原来自己是被爱的——原来自己是那么的爱他。  
现在依旧。

V睁开双眼，尼禄朝他眨了眨眼睛。  
当V意识两人现在的姿势后下意识的想要从尼禄怀里弹起来，但他的身体并不允许他这么做，他只能在从全身各处传来的酸痛中尴尬的僵硬了表情。好在尼禄没打算坏心眼的看他难堪，他把自己扶了起来，然后就松开了手。  
“感觉还好？”  
“……”  
当然不能说是好，昨晚的余韵还残留在身体里，身体像要散了架般的疼，内脏也说不清的难受，尤其是被过度使用的隐秘处，隐约有种现在还没能合拢的异样感。但魔力确实得到了补充，连自身存在都无法确定不安已从心中褪去。  
V观察着尼禄，在掌握着绝对控制权的一夜之后，对方神情里并没有戏谑甚至没有得意，只有深深的寂寥，还有一丝疲惫。  
“你没有休息？”男孩看起来不像睡过。  
“我怕你先醒的话会用那根手杖捅穿我的脑袋。”尼禄摊手。  
“不明智的选择，你等下要面对的是很强大的恶魔。”  
“……我以为、”尼禄愣了一下，“我以为你会更……愤怒？厌恶一点？”  
“理论上，是的。但对现在的状况来说，那毫无意义。”  
V抿了抿嘴唇，他当然应该恼怒，突然之间就体会过了此生最尴尬与耻辱的经历，他的自尊心应该咆哮着把眼前的人撕成碎片。但却始终有种感觉拉扯着他的意识，或许是因为残缺的灵魂的缺陷，或许是因为在未完全清醒过来时确实感觉到的莫名安心，他现在连发火的冲动都没有。甚至当他看着男孩的表情时，会想被什么推着一样想要给他一个拥抱。  
不过后者应该只是错误。  
“我已经付出了报酬。”V打算走向门口，但在抬腿的瞬间就摇晃了一下，尼禄想扶却被手杖挡开，黑色的大猫在两人之间浮现，威吓的超尼禄低吼，然后就在V的脚下化成了一团阴影，“下面就要你实现诺言了。”  
“啊啊。”尼禄默默的收回手臂，“安心吧，我已经不是会输的那个我了。”  
“？”V皱了下眉头，男孩的说法有点奇怪。  
“我会打败他，但最后一击会留给你。”  
“为什么。”  
“你不想【你】消失吧。”  
“……”V不由自主的露出警惕神情。因为手被砍反而获得了新能力这种说法显然不可信，他不知道尼禄如何获取的自己的情报，也无心在此纠结，但男孩在些话语中透露出来的东西，似乎已经超越了可以从“情报”了解的范畴。  
尼禄看着V戒备的表情轻笑一声，扭头看记忆中逆卡巴拉树破土而出的方向。  
“没什么，只是与灵魂无法匹配的肉体会有什么结果，想一下就能猜到。”  
“……你到底是什么人。”  
“……”尼禄没有回答V的问题，又一阵寒意伴随着碎裂般的疼痛从指尖流向心脏，他默默把指尖收入掌心，“走吧。”  
没有时间了。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 说下设定，V回归哥以后，他对崽感情无法归属于哥，所以没能回归本体而是跟在了崽崽身边，不过没有自身的意志，只是单纯的【感情】  
但就因为这一点【存在】的影响，某件事情后崽崽的灵魂脱离了原定轨道，穿回了过去  
然后就，很微妙的……  
VV开始其实也是啥都没想明白，只有个大概然后走一步算一步，在旅途中遇到各种事情后，才确认了自己的目标。  
不过崽崽应该没意识到有这个过程吧，以为VV从接触自己开始就在为最后做准备。  
总之在一切都没有开始的情况下就结束了，VV没能认知【自我】，崽崽和他也没有未来，在这种情况下回来的哥又会是怎样的，而哥和但丁之间也没有最终的释然  
所以就，如标题w


End file.
